Incondicionalmente
by marikmedeiros
Summary: o amor de uma jovem por um assassino pode ser a maior tragédia de sua vida. [tom e ginny]


**INCONDICIONALMENTE**

(por Mari Medeiros)

* * *

-

-

-

**Pray; they won't answer**  
_Reze; eles não responderão_  
**Behind the stained glass**  
_Atrás do vidro borrado_  
**There's always one more mask**  
_Há sempre outra máscara_

-

-

-

* * *

_"Você foi o único que me amou. O único que me soube um dia como mulher, que me teve em seus braços, que me tocou como nenhum outro havia tocado. E eu te amei de todas as formas possíveis; passível de todas as promessas feitas, fui tua, somente tua"._

Foram as últimas palavras dela, naquela carta. Não sei ao certo quanto tempo já se passou. Dez, ou vinte, talvez trinta anos. Não sei. Depois daquela carta, parei de contar o tempo. Parei de viver, de certa forma. Tanta coisa aconteceu em tão pouco tempo, que só hoje sou capaz de dizer o que foi toda aquela história. A nossa história. A minha, a deles, a da nossa vida. Existem tantos livros e tantas suposições, mas nenhum deles sabe de verdade o que aconteceu. Nenhum deles viu nossa amizade se desintegrar, nenhum deles viu seus melhores amigos morrendo, nenhum deles esteve tão próximo de Voldemort quanto nós estivemos.

Quando me perguntam os mistérios daqueles anos, mantenho-me calada. As cicatrizes não se curaram ainda. E jamais se curarão; são cicatrizes: deixam marcas eternas, estão sempre ali para nos lembrarem algo. E as minhas cicatrizes nunca sumiram e jamais desaparecerão. Porque elas são fortes demais, intensas demais, verdadeiras demais. Nossa história. A minha história. A história de Potter. A história que se resumiu a sangue, beijos e um amor incondicional de uma ruiva por um assassino.

* * *

Demorei a encaixar todas as peças daquele quebra-cabeça sem fim. Mas consegui; não sei se isso vai ser minha paz, ou meu inferno. Não sei. Apenas sei que tudo aquilo teve um motivo, sei que não foi algo insalubre e sem sentido.

A Virgínia que conheci era uma garota mirrada de 11 anos. Tinha cabelos ruivos, nos ombros, olhos castanhos imensos e uma inocência palpável. Talvez tenha sido isso que aguçou a malícia do Lord das Trevas. A Virgínia que conheci sorria pouco, estudava muito e parecia mais frágil do que realmente era. Ao fim daquele ano, achamos – todos, inclusive eu, ou Dumbledore, ou qualquer outro. – que era tudo passado. E enterramos tudo aquilo, como se não fosse afetar a nossa vida em mais nenhum momento. Nunca soubemos das marcas que aquilo tinha deixado na menina dos nossos olhos.

Não sei se notei antes ou depois de todo aquele caos. Sei que fui a primeira a perceber o que aconteceu. Virgínia, a nossa pequena Ginny, amava Tom Riddle. Não sei se eram seus olhos, que de repente apareceram repletos de malícia e uma felicidade contida, ou se eram suas atitudes, de repente tão maduras. Mas aquele homem – não sei se assim posso chamá-lo, já que o amor que ela sentia era por uma mera lembrança. – mudou alguma coisa no coração dela.

Ela sempre me contava sobre um príncipe de vestes negras que a buscava de seu mundo e a levava para o paraíso – um paraíso cheio de fogo e calor, diferente do paraíso que todos achavam que Virgínia sonhava. Ela sempre me contava como esse príncipe a beijava de um jeito único, de um jeito que Harry jamais soubera beijá-la.

Sim; ela e Harry ficaram juntos. Um ano, ou dois; não lembro. E ela o amava, incondicionalmente, mas não acho que aquele amor um dia chegou aos pés do que ela sentiu por Tom. Tom a amava com raiva, com ironia, com violência. Harry a amava com carinho, com verdades e com paixão. Era diferente. Com Tom era intenso, com Tom era inesperado.

Não, ela nunca me contou essas coisas. Ela nunca me disse que amava Riddle e que ele a perseguia em seus sonhos, lhe sussurrando palavras confortantes e dizendo que ela teria tudo o que quisesse se ela ficasse com ele. Ela nunca me disse que ele a tocava em seus sonhos e que ela gozava, mesmo que ele nunca tivesse realmente estado com ela. Foram todas as cartas; todas as mais de 100 cartas que eu encontrei em seu quarto depois do verão em que ela morreu. E eu descobri que aquela Virgínia – aquela inocente Virgínia – enlouquecera.

De amor. Do simples e mais sincero amor que eu um dia presenciei. O amor dela por Tom era verdadeiro – era tão verdadeiro que machucava. As cartas eram cobertas de manchas, fruto de suas lágrimas, e de palavras que rasgaram meu coração.

Nojo. Quando terminei aquelas infinitas folhas, senti nojo. Senti nojo de como Voldemort manipulara a Weasley mais nova, de como ele entrara em sua mente sem escrúpulos, roubando todos os seus sentimentos. Os sonhos eram sempre nítidos; ele sempre chegava em seu quarto e sentava à beira de sua cama, sussurrando uma música qualquer. Então ele movia sua mão de encontro às suas pernas e a tocava, cada marca de suas coxas, até chegar ao ponto que ele mais queria. Então, com uma fome aguçada ele a tocava, e a machucava também, e ela arquejava em prazer. E o sonho sempre terminava com eles juntos, abraçados, e ele dizendo que ela seria sempre dele.

Acho que, para Voldemort, tudo se resumia à chegar em Harry. Ginny nunca percebeu que ele a estava usando para conseguir matar Harry. Ela se satisfazia em sonhos, porque nunca deixara nenhum outro homem toca-la; nem mesmo Harry. Voldemort sempre quis chegar ao menino-que-sobreviveu, e sabia que sua maior arma era a pequena garota de cabelos ruivos, a única a quem Harry um dia amou.

Ela deve ter percebido; não sei. Hora ou outra ela deve ter notado que ele não a queria. Mas acho que ela notou tarde demais. O que sei, a partir daqui, foi o que Rony me contou. Ele roubou a vida dela; roubou sua alma e seu sangue, sua essência. E, por mais que ela gritasse pedindo para que ele parasse, ele nunca parou. E Rony assistiu à tudo, à um canto, sem poder se mexer. Assistiu Voldemort possuir sua irmã e rasga-la, e beija-la, e viu quando a alma dela foi sugada por ele, deixando-o mais forte.

Harry também estava ali; e ele tentou salva-la, de todas as formas, com todos os feitiços. Mas Voldemort, ao menos naquela vez, foi mais forte.

A partir daí, tudo foram sombras. O mundo virou um caos; Voldemort estava de volta. Mortes, guerra, desespero. Eu nunca soube como sobrevivi. Acho que era Harry – também o amava. Eu lutava por ele, queria estar viva por ele, por mais que soubesse que seu amor era de Ginny. E foi por ela que ele morreu.

Não sei sobre aquele fatídico 31 de Julho. Nada sei sobre aquele dia, pois estava no St. Mungus me recuperando de um ataque surpresa que os Death Eaters haviam feito à Hogwarts. Sei apenas que perdi meu melhor amigo e o homem que eu amei. Sei que ele morreu por ela. Mas sei que ele levou junto o grande filho da puta que roubara a vida de Virgínia.

O que posso contar da nossa história é que, sim, Virgínia amou Tom. E esse amor foi o que causou toda a nossa tragédia. Poderia sentir raiva dela – por ela ter me destruído e por ela ser dona do sentimento que eu queria para mim. -, mas não, eu sabia que ela era inocente. Mas o amor daquela garota de cabelos ruivos por aquele assassino foi o pior de todos os desastres da nossa história.

Meus cabelos brancos já começaram a aparecer. Chamo-me Hermione Granger; não me casei, não tive filhos, não amei novamente. Apenas vivi. E contenho-me a contar essa história, pelo simples fato de que não consigo mais guardar para mim. Dói, dói mais que qualquer coisa.

Mas, de que adianta chorar agora, se é tarde demais?

* * *

-

-

-

**She never really had a chance**  
_Ela nunca teve realmente uma chance_  
**On that fateful moonlit night**  
_Naquela decisiva noite enluarada_  
**Sacrificed without a fight**  
_Sacrificada sem uma luta_  
**A victim of her circumstance**  
_Uma vítima de sua circunstância_

**Now that I've become aware**  
_Agora que eu estou a par_  
**And I've exposed this tragedy**  
_E eu expus essa tragédia_  
**A sadness grows inside of me**  
_Uma tristeza cresce dentro de mim_  
**It all seems so unfair**  
_Tudo parece tão injusto. _

-

-

-


End file.
